


The Myst Book

by Yeesha



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeesha/pseuds/Yeesha
Summary: A poem about the mysterious Book that started it all...





	The Myst Book

he falls into the night  
puts his hand on the page  
and then disappears  
taken to a new age

Atrus is safe  
with Catherine on Myst  
though he did not plan it  
the Book still exists

Atrus is worried  
and unsettled; he knows  
the Book kept on falling  
where do the stars go?

meanwhile, the Book  
is lost in space  
it tumbles, and lands  
on another world, another place

half buried in sand  
to people not near  
it lies there, forgotten  
undiscovered for years

then

a stranger walks  
and stubs his toe  
in the desert - a rock?  
he bends down - but no!

An old, weathered book  
In another language, too  
the first page is blank  
but the second one - moves!

he takes it back home  
sees the picture and thinks  
then touches the panel

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem in early 2019. Those who attended Mysterium 2019 may recognize this poem.  
If you have feedback, let me know! This was my first Myst poem, and I'd love to know what people think of it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This product contains trademarks and/or copyrighted works of Cyan. All rights reserved by Cyan. This product is not official and is not endorsed by Cyan.


End file.
